Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a technique for a controller to collect information on reactive power and voltages from each distributed generation, and calculate, based on the collected information, reactive power of each of the distributed generations or a reactive power regulator to minimize a residual sum of squares with respect to a central value of a specified range for voltages at each voltage monitoring point.